tesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Leonard Gallafont
Name - Leon Gallafont Race - Breton Gender - Male Age - 29 Guild/Group/Unaffiliated - Synod Segment in Group/Guild - Wizard (Synod) Weapon/Magic of Preference - Uses all schools of magic frequently, but specializes in Destruction, and dabbles in Alchemy. Region of Birth - High Rock Occupation - Synod member, sells potions and enchanted gear in his spare time History of Character - Leonard "Leon" Gallafont was born to two Breton parents in a small village in High Rock. His mother died in childbirth, and his father spent what little time he had when he wasn't swilling ale at the tavern teaching his son elementary magic and calling him stupid for trying to create his own spells. When Leon was 10, his father drowned in a lake that he had drunkenly stumbled into. He spent a month begging on the streets, until he was adopted by a Dunmer wizard from the Synod named Ronyl Ulan. He noticed Leon's aptitude for magic and brought him into the Synod where he has been studying ever since. When Ronyl died 6 years later, he moved to the Imperial City branch of the Synod, where he discovered how to make a potion that allows levitation using just Thistle Branches and Tundra Cotton, an import from Skyrim. After using this potion and plummeting nearly to his doom while escaping angry wolves during field research, he resolved to only keep it to himself and show it to only his most trusted friends. He now resides in a house in the Imperial City's Elven Gardens District, living a fine life of magic, discovery, and drinking fine Cyrodilic Brandy, leaving to do research, sell potions and enchanted goods, and visit the Synod's HQ, the University of Magic. He has mastered all of the schools of magic, but is hated by some of his superiors because of a number of tasteless jokes about the Thalmor and Great War. He has a pet Clannfear named Wumpus. He recently visited the unknown city of Sitnalta, where he found many strange discoveries and things (and got a cool new outfit). Family - Stella Gallafont (great x3 grandmother) Personality - Cheerful and charismatic most of the time, but has a bad temper. Sarcastic. Devout worshipper of Julianos. Somewhat shy. Gets annoyed easily. Kind at heart, but kind of selfish and can be reeeeeaaaally jerky and opportunistic. Hair - Red, medium length. Eyes - Green. Face/facial hair - Gaunt, long face, with a near perpetual smile and a moustache and goatee. Skin - Pale Body - Thin, weighs about 150 pounds and is about 5'11. Clothing/Armor - Mage robes (Synod, alternate between green Warlock and gray Wizard robes), leather boots, Amulet of Spell Absorption (Jade amulet, allows him to absorb half the magicka from opposing spells, won in a bet from an Apprentice in the Synod), gray hat (worn occasionally); Sitnaltan garb (enhances magicka regen by a lot): http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090119160158/marveldatabase/images/5/55/Strange.png Beast Form - None. Likes - Magic, Cyrodilic Brandy, gambling, Clannfears, mixing potions, reading, relaxing, Julianos, flying Dislikes - Crime, ale, wild animals (has a phobia of frogs in particular), violence, annoying people, necromancy, near death experiences Ambitions - Becoming Archmage of the Synod Reasons for ambitions - He loves magic of all types, seeks supreme knowledge of everything, and wants to become the greatest mage on Nirn, and he sees they Archmage as having supreme knowledge and being the greatest mage. Category:Characters